leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Udyr/@comment-3276188-20110701192315/@comment-3165723-20110719075234
If you don't wanna read a crazy amount just skip to the second paragraph (not including this one) as i cover my point there I'm not sure if Typhron is right or not, mostly considering he just SAID "bad udyr's pick between pheonix and tiger instead of using both" and didn't actually give any reasons explaining why this works, but in my experience, there's no problem with completely neglecting Pheonix until being forced to level it, which is what i almost always do and have yet to have a bad game with udyr, ranked or not. maxing Q and W is absolutely necessary, that's pretty much universal, but most times i find myself maxing Bear over Phoenix, that extra MS is reallllllly nice for chasing/escaping, diminishing returns or not. But Typhron and I do agree on something, Bloodrazor is absolutely necessary on Udyr, yes Tiger doesn't benefit DIRECTLY from AS, but when you add in Bloodrazor, this changes entirely. The extra damage from madred's scales phenomenally well with AS. Tiger may not benefit from AS, but AS greatly benefits Madred's, which is as much a staple item for Udyr as it is for Warwick (how many times have you laughed at WWs grabbing Lantern's), so grabbing AS is awesome for Udyr. Basically - you want this for the 4% max hp damage, it's just great for any AS heavy champion. It provides so much damage that it's ridiculous, on top of this, it does UNMITIGATED damage to jungle minions, allowing you to clear the jungle very quickly. The armor is kinda just a bonus. Boots: -this is great if you need to be able to shrug off CC, and the magic resistance helps alot against casters or people just dealing magic damage (like a Xin ult or something). These are easily one of the best boots in the game, esp for tanky dps. If there isn't a lot of CC or magic damage worth worrying about, you should grab the , this way you can pretty much own any other Dps in 1v1. Next is - this item has everything Udyr needs and more, AS for Madred's, Health, AP (kinda supplementary but still good for the shield if anything) MS (makes it almost impossible to run from you, the awesome on-hit slow, making it even more impossible (That makes sense, right?) to run away, and of course the on-hit damage-proc-thing. - Why max this? because a gap is all that stand between Udyr and his enemy, and once he gets past that, the enemy is pretty much gonna die. Udyr has no dash like irelia and akali, so he neeeeeeeeeeds to be able to move quick. as leveling tiger and turtle is pretty much a no brainer, the only debate is whether Phoenix or Bear is more important. I say Bear, the damage from Phoenix is so low that it's almost completely unnoticeable unless you level it first (which i really don't see anyone do) the ap/ad buff is NICE, but it, for me, is not enough to account for leveling this over Bear. I only started playing udyr seriously recently, so maybe i'm just flat out wrong about this and need some more practice, but in my experience, Phoenix is just not necessary, and i have yet to do poorly as Udyr.